


Peepers

by HerbertBest



Series: The Thread That Binds Us Here [12]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Humor, Multi, Nearly Getting Caught, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Dan, Suzy and Arin try to stay quiet as they have a quickie in Brian's upstairs bath during a party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on my Tumblr.

“Do you swear…” began Suzy, muffling a gasp as Arin’s mouth closed over the curve of her neck and Dan’s clever fingers explored the soft reach of her upper thigh. 

“Who’s swearing?” asked Dan, tugging her skirt up. His fingertips slipped up her thigh and tugged her panties aside so he could eat her out. 

“Dan,” she whimpered, as Arin nibbled his way up her neck, pulling her into a kiss. She reached behind her to grope at his cock. “Boys..”

“What?” Dan asked between licks. 

“I...you promise Brian can’t hear us?” she squirmed her embarrassment against their touch, their unified hold.

“Scuz,” Dan said, his breath hitting her exposed labia repeatedly, “there’s a party going on downstairs. There are ten screaming, hyperactive three year olds and six adults. We will not be missed, and Brian will not be able to hear us from an entire floor away.”

She squeezed Arin’s dick and started working at the button holding his fly together. “I,,,”

Dan nipped her thigh. “Do you wanna stop?” Arin asked.

“N-no,” she whispered, as Dan’s tongue grazed he clitoris. A footfall by the bathroom caused all of them to freeze. 

A heavy knock. “Is this occupied or do I have to use the downstairs bath?” asked Brian heavily.

Silence. The door stayed locked. A sigh as he shifted away, mumbling something about how sticky maple syrup was when launched from the staircase. 

“He’s going to kick our butts,” Suzy whispered when things were finally relatively silent again.

Dan chuckled from under her skirt. “Guess I’ll have to kiss yours to get it ready,” he teased, and got to licking her wild, nose nuzzling at her clit while the tip of his tongue went exploring. She moaned and leaned heavily back into Arin, his newly-freed cock thrusting through her cupping grip.


End file.
